


Wraith's Rebirth

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 11 Snippets [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Hello, readers!This was the final piece I wrote at the end of Season 11 to set up future events related to Beyond Light. Please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!
Series: Season 11 Snippets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181492





	Wraith's Rebirth

Izik entered the temple slowly, her yellowed eye scanning the ten Taken Wizards exerting their magic upon the floating green crystal in the middle of the room. It had become clouded and opaque, concealing the figure within.

But the Will of Azazel had felt the stirring.

Her master was waking.

It was time.

The Wizard shrieked at the others to continue focusing their magic before reaching her yellowed, glowing claws out to the crystal and beginning to sing lowly. A wispy green vapor extended from her claws and towards the crystal, and the cloudy miasma within the vessel began to swirl. Izik’s song began to grow louder as her magic grew stronger, and though the other Wizards began to appear agitated and uneasy they continued to serve their purpose.

The figure within the crystal began to shift as the miasma began to swirl around it violently. Limbs twitched. Fingers lifted.

Eyes opened.

The crystal cracked.

As an eerie green light streamed through the crack, Izik’s song intensified, echoing with power throughout the room. The other Wizards seemed to become entranced and strengthened their flow of magic as the crystal’s miasma began to swirl in a way to make out the form of the unfolding figure within. As it turned to address its audience, its three eyes were projected from behind the glassy cage.

A curious, all-seeing gaze.

The figure turned its palms upwards as the miasma began to flow into its body, the cracks on the crystal spreading and widening as a result. The temple rumbled as the very power in the room spread throughout the Ascendant Plane, and the still-broken pieces of the throne world finally finished their full reparations. The green flames burned brightly within the braziers just outside of the temple, bathing the sleeping gatekeeper in a sickly green light.

As the miasma began to disappear, Izik finished her song with a final loud, strong note as magic stopped flowing from her claws. Though the other Wizards remained entranced, the general acted quickly and moved her claws in front of herself, creating a barrier of Hive magic to protect her. The cracks spread. The green light intensified. The projection of the figure’s eyes faded as the low rumble of a deep breath echoed throughout the room.

And then the crystal shattered. Green light filled the room, blinding the Wizards, save Izik who turned her gaze away. The Wizards’ magic was cut suddenly as the force of the shattering flung them into the temple’s walls, though not hard enough to kill them. As the light died, Izik lowered her barrier and looked upon her master, who was slowly descending down to the stone floor of the temple, bits of dark green miasma still swirling around his body and limbs. She shrieked quietly as she floated over to him, her eye staring at him intensely.

The figure slowly raised his head to meet her eyes as his chitin-armored body absorbed the last traces of the miasma, and he smiled widely.

“You’ve done well.” The Wraith’s voice was raspy and low, but was full of satisfaction and gratitude. “Inform the Voidwalker, the Taken Mistress, that it is done.”

The Will of Azazel shrieked in delight, informing her master of multiple things within that single sound, before vanishing into particles of Taken energy. The Wraith looked around at the other Wizards, which had all begun to recuperate, before looking down at his hands. As he cupped them together, a small green flame sparked in his palms, burning gently. He smiled again.

All teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This was the final piece I wrote at the end of Season 11 to set up future events related to Beyond Light. Please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
